shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Bitzer
Bitzer'' the Sheepdog' 'is the main deuteragonist in ''Shaun the Sheep. The yellow, long-suffering sheepdog, only wants a quiet life - but this is the last thing he is going to get when Shaun is around. He is on the same side as Shaun and The flock, but even though he is also very loyal to The Farmer, he will never tell him about the farm animals' intelligence. Background Information In the second season, or later episodes, Bitzer seems to have white or grey on his body, and his fur is textured, though, in the new movie, he goes back to the original body and texture. There has been shown details in the show that indicates Bitzer has been a sheep dog his entire life. On a shelf above the fireplace in The Farmer's house, a photo can be seen of the Farmer's father alongside an unnamed dog, which could be Bitzer's father. The fact that Bitzer appears as a puppy on a old photo of The Farmer from back when he was a prized golf player further strengthens the theory that Bitzer was born on the farm, and may have even grown up alongside Shaun, which would explain their extraordinary friendship. As seen in the flashback in the beginning of the Shaun The Sheep Movie, Bitzer and Shaun were born allmost at the same time in the same year. They grew up side by side, and became practically each other's brother, though this later developed into a strong friendship that persisted throughout the series no matter what happened. Shaun the Sheep the Movie Bitzer appears in the film as the secondary main protagonist at the beginning, he is shown as a puppy, the farmer AKA Mr. X gives him a hat, causing him to run around the farmer's legs. Trivia * Giving him a stick to play fetch will instantly get him off task, which usually means Shaun will have to deal with things instead, resulting in another mess. * Like many people, Bitzer will bite his "nails" when nervous, as seen in Helping Hound, when he has the tips of his front paws in his mouth as he looks nervous about the robotic-hound-and robotic-sheep chase. * Bitzer has arachnophobia, the great fear of spiders, as shown in the episode "The Spider". * When he is in trouble with the wallpapers, he is known to be angry, saying that he cannot take it anymore. (See DIY.) * On "Off the Baa!", he acted as a referee for the football game, so he probably knows a little football Despite he trouble the cause for him, he cares very deeply about his sheep friends and their well being, especially Shaun and once prevented him from falling off a ladder and getting seriously hurt (As Shown in Bad Boy) Gallery Bitzer card.png Bitzer theme avatar2.jpg Bitzer couple.jpg Bitzer pointing.jpg Bitzer1.jpg Flock with radio.jpg Bitzer under tree.jpg Shaun and Bitzer1.jpg Bitzer.jpg Blitzer.jpg Bitzer2.jpg Bitzer avatar 4x3.jpg 27.jpg Ewe a Merry X-mas last1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie characters Category:Shaun the Sheep (TV Series) characters